The Emerald Archer Season Two
The second season of the American television series The Emerald Archer, based on characters from DC Comics related to the Green Arrow franchise, revolves around the character of Oliver Queen. The season is produced by Primrose Hill Productions, DC Entertainment, and Warner Bros. Television, with Bruno Heller, Danny Cannon, John Stephens, and Ken Woodruff serving as executive producers. The season included inspirations from Batman Returns, Quiver and Arrow. '' 2010-2011 '''Cast' Edit Main and Recurring Edit * Mike Vogel as Oliver Queen / The Arrow * Omari Hardwick as Sergeant John Diggle * Chloe Bennet as Mia Deardren * Jake Weber as Eddie Fyers * Cary Elwes as Walter Steele * Robert Buckley as Tommy Merlyn * Helena Mattsson as Dinah Lance * Matthew Daddario as Detective Roy Harper / The Arrow ll * Chris Noth as Robert Queen (Flashbacks) * Alice Krige as Moira Queen (Flashbacks) * Unknown as Frank Pike * Jack Bannon as Young Eddie Fyers * Joel Courtney as Young Oliver Queen * Camilla Mendes as Young Shado Hawke * Lacey Chabert as Agent Lyla Michaels Villains Edit * Jim Caviezel as Malcolm Merlyn / The Dark Archer * John Doman as Adam Hunt * David Zayas as Sal Marconi * Robin Lord Taylor as Werner Zytle / Count Vertigo * Nathan Darrow as Dr. Victor Fries / Mr. Freeze * Will Smith as Floyd Lawton/Dead Shot * Michael Chiklis as Lieutenant Brian Nudocerdo/ The Executioner * Idris Elba as Steven Mandragora * Joe Manganellio as Slade''' Wilson / Deathstroke''' * Alice Eve as Dr. Carrie Cuttler / Cupid * Kate Mara as Isabel Rochev * Ryan Jefferson Booth as Peter Yorkie / Chimera * Leslie Hendrix as Maria Luthor * Forrest Whitaker as Chief Gregory Loeb Episodes Edit # "Inmate 1941"- Five Months after falsely confessing to being involved in Malcolm Merlyn's attack against the Glades, Oliver tries to maintain a low profile in prison in hopes of getting a reduction to his term, which is complicated because of the inmates and a prison guard named Peter Yorkie. Roger Goldman, a convicted and racist serial killer who assassinated the vice-president, torments Steven Mandragora by insulting his albinism. During one angry attack, Mandragora punches the wall, breaking his own arm, but still strangling the inmate. Oliver alerts Officer Dunbar about it and Dunbar tries to stop Mandragora only to be too late and Goldman is dead. Mandragora then becomes vengeful towards Oliver after learning the federal judge denied his parole because of him killing Goldman and vows to make him pay. Mandragora and his thugs attack Oliver when he is taking a shower only for Oliver to fight them off. Oliver is later sent to solitary confinement for beating Yorkie up when Yorkie insults Mia by believing that she should have died rather than the people of the Glades. Diggle has been reassigned from the SCPD to traffic duty; Steele is now running Queen Enterprises; Mia and Eddie are trying to cope with Oliver gone. During a shift, Diggle arrests a man calling himself "Pardon the Soul Reaper" (David Fierro) when he wreaks havoc. Chief Loeb fires Diggle for punishing an officer for showing up late to work. Pardon is transferred to Arkham and a blue gas spills from his mouth, which makes everyone in the room unconscious. A woman and her guards appear in Arkham, kills the guards and subdues Carrie Cuttler , Lonnie Machin, Aaron Lingering (Stink Fisher), Thomas Greenwood (Dustin Ybarra), George Dyke, and Arnold Dobbins (Will Brill). The woman, Isabel Rochev, brings them to her cousin Slade Wilson (Joe Manganellio). Wilson plans on using them as a group to wreak havoc in Starling in a yet-unknown plan. Dyke refuses the offer and tries to leave with Carrie, but Isabel kills him. Diggle learns of the breakout at Arkham Asylum. In flashbacks, Robert and Walter call a meeting with the Queen Enterprises Board of Directors, whom Robert threatens with disseminating his alleged evidence pertaining to the cabal in charge behind the scenes, unless they contact him. The cabal sends an enforcer to kidnap Robert. # "Anarchy"- Having kidnapped Mayor Hamilton Hill and locked him with a metal box, Wilson makes him call his secretary and tell her that he ran away. Meanwhile, on the rooftops of the editorial Starling'' Gazette'' building, Machin and many other group members kill a number of people and drop them from the rooftop so their corpses can form the word of their group: "Maniax!". In the SCPD, Rojas gives orders to arrest the Maniax with Roy leading the investigation. In Slabside, Oliver and Stanley Dover team up to get rid of Yorkie in exchange for information on who ordered Oliver to be killed in the showers. Yorkie started to get on every inmates' nerves, to the point that they wanted him out of the prison; dead or fired. Oliver tries to warn Yorkie about Mandragora wanting him dead only for Yorkie to ignore it, dismissing Oliver as a spoiled brat. At some point, Peter met and married a woman named Jenna, and they have a son, named Noah. Tensions begin to arise between Machin and Thomas Greenwood about the leadership of The Maniax. The Maniax hijack a bus filled with cheerleaders, planning to burn it down. The police arrives and when Machin escapes, Dobbins (Will Brill) turns on the fire but Roy manages to drive the bus away from the fire. He then arrests Dobbins and upon questioning him about who hired them, Isabel kills Dobbins with a rifle in distance. Oliver and Dover do research on Yorkie to discover he was born on January 1, 1978, at the age 19, he joins the army serves 8 years in the military, after being injured in line of duty, he started working at Slabside Maximum Security Prison, he has been working there for 12 years, although Peter has a clean record as a prison guard, he is not well-liked by the other inmates; due to how badly he treats them. In the SCPD, Roy gets a call from Carrie, who turns out to be in the building. Roy follows her to an alley but is attacked by Lingering (Stink Fisher) and is then taunted by Carrie about something happening in the SCPD. In the SCPD. Machin begins taunting Rojas while tied up, killing Greenwood for saying his lines. Machin returns to the SCPD and discovers the massacre. He then finds Rojas bleeding and stays with him when he dies. Diggle decides that he needs to get back into the SCPD and goes to Steele and Fyers for help since he feels that Loeb is dirty but cannot prove it. Oliver takes matters into his own hands, where he angers Yorkie by mentioning the names of his wife and son and stabbing himself. Oliver starts to blame Yorkie for it prompting Dunbar and the other guards to drag Yorkie away despite Yorkie denying it. Yorkie's negative traits made it easy for his co-workers to believe he tried to kill Oliver, especially due to several complaints made about him by the other inmates. In flashbacks, Robert is brought by Talon to the council's room, meeting the White-Haired Woman (Leslie Hendrix), a woman named Maria. Robert instantly recognizes her as the owner of a luxurious hotel chain. Maria begins to state that their organization controls Queen Enterprises but Robert threatens to reveal to the federal government their involvement and their exposure to the world if he dies. Maria is not afraid of the comments and in order to live, she tells him that he needs to stop investigating the council. He agrees and is then sedated by Talon. # "A New Arrow"- Oliver demands that Mandragora honor their deal for getting rid of Yorkie and Mandragora says an inmate known as "The Red Claw" ordered the attack. Mandragora claims to arrange a meet with the Red Claw but Oliver is instead ambushed. After defeating Mandragora's hired men, Mandragora reveals the Red Claw is incarcerated on Level Two where Basil Karloff is, prompting Oliver to attack a guard to get transferred there. Meanwhile, a vigilante dressed as The Hood (Now renamed Arrow) appears on the scene, dismantling Frederick Thorne's operations and targeting other criminals on his list. Diggle does not trust the new vigilante unlike Steele as well as Fyers and Chief Loeb is determined to arrest him. Steele and Fyers reluctantly agree to help Diggle and make him a suit and helmet which is why Diggle starts calling himself Guardian. When the vigilante is dismantling Tuckman's operation, Guardian helps him by killing some of Tuckman's men and taking money from Tuckman to help the city's poor. Later on, Diggle admits to Steele and Fyers that he should learn to judge someone by the results of their actions rather than just what they are. In flashbacks, Oliver, Eddie, and Moira return to Queen Manor with Robert promising Moira to give his investigation out of concern for those closest to him. Oliver's doppelganger breaks into Queen Manor when Robert and Moira are in bed and Oliver is studying. The doppelganger then asks Oliver for help. # "Everyone Has A Secret"- Diggle tells Eddie that Loeb has leverage to blackmail most officers. Investigating a triad bookmaking office and interrogating Loeb's former partner, Diggle learns that Loeb has ties with Tuckman. With Zytle's help, Diggle and Fyers investigate Loeb's uptown farm, where they find the latter's psychotic daughter Miriam. During her life, Miriam Loeb killed her mother by smashing the back of her skull in with a candle stick. This was because she believed her mother 'robbed' her of her chance to perform. Her father covered up his wife's death as an accident and had Miriam living in the attic of a farm house owned by him, with an elderly couple named Jude and Marge to look after her. In doing so, Miriam would not be imprisoned or put into a mental asylum, as she had no contact with the outside world. During her time alone, she made a necklace out of the bones of the birds that landed near her window which she killed. Diggle uses the bone necklace as proof of Miriam's insanity to blackmail Loeb into reinstating him and into resigning. Loeb agrees to it in order to protect his daughter and prevent her from being sent to Arkham Asylum. In prison, Oliver is tortured both psychologically and with the use of drugs and other electrical devices by Dr. Jarrett Parker, with the intent of "reprogramming" his brain. Oliver has confessed to Parker of being the Hood and Parker tries to make Oliver give up his vigilantism through many unethical methods. Parker eventually succeeds and Oliver declares himself to be his inmate name. In flashbacks, Oliver takes in his doppelganger, Subject 614A a.k.a. "Six", who demonstrates impressive fighting skills and an imperiousness to pain. Eddie wants to throw Six back into the streets only for Oliver to refuse. Oliver even orders Eddie to not tell his parents anything and Eddie reluctantly complies to it. Six later impersonates Oliver and accompanies an oblivious Robert and Moira out on the town. # "Level Two"- After having seemingly been broken, Oliver is introduced to Level Two, a secret facility below Slabside, where inmates are kept in inhuman conditions and mostly experimented on. He discovers that Nyssa Al Ghul is Red Claw. After making love with Nyssa, Oliver reluctantly teams up with her to plan an escape, however, he decides not to escape himself to avoid having to spend the rest of his life as a fugitive. After collecting evidence of what happened in Level Two, he asks Nyssa to take it to John Diggle, which she does, thus causing the facility to be shut down and Oliver transferred back to Level One. Parker is fired from the prison and when Parker is getting ready to leave, he is killed by the vengeful Nyssa with a bow and arrow. In flashbacks, Oliver and Eddie find that the car was towed in the Glades, deducing that Six is with his parents watching a movie. Robert and Moira are nearly mugged by Matches Malone only for Six to use his strength to take him down. When they see Six's scars, they discover his identity. Six admits he wanted to experience a normal life by socializing with someone, but Moira reassures him that he is more normal than he thinks, and she kisses him. Six bids farewell to Oliver and tries to leave Starling, but is kidnapped by Maria. # "Precedent"- Stanley Dover is blamed for cutting Victor Agassiz's face with a knife, causing him to behave violently and attack several inmates. Dover proclaims his innocence. Oliver finds the knife used in the attack with Mandragora's associate Ben Turner's fingerprints on it. Released from solitary confinement, Dover thanks Oliver but inadvertently reveals knowing that the knife belonged to Turner, information he could not have gotten in the hole. Dinah, who is revealed to be working for the District Attorney's office, attempts to plead for Oliver's release by using the treatments administered for Parker only for it to be denied. Diggle learns from Michaels that Oliver made a deal with Director Waller months ago to have the charges dropped if he agreed to go to Slabside to find the true identity of Red Claw. Hilton informs Diggle about how his son Lucas Jr. escaped from Arkham Asylum and puts out an APB on him. Lucas Jr. and a group of mercenaries he hires named Bear, Red Dart, and Honor to break in on CDC, a secure government facility to steal a biocompound. Posing as FBI agents, Michaels leads Diggle, Steele, and Fyers into the building. Diggle and Michaels catch Lucas Jr. stealing some bio-compounds and end up fighting his mercenaries while Fyers is fighting Honor. Honor is about to kill Eddie only for Diggle to injure her with a throwing knife. Silencer attempted to escape the scene but ended up captured. Waller congratulates the team for what they've done in capturing Honor and promises to allow Oliver to leave Slabside as soon as he ensures that the prison is doing things by the book. Lucas Jr. later on goes to turn himself in after injecting the bio-compound in him and gets taken by the real FBI to Slabside, which devastates Hilton. In flashbacks, Waller visits Oliver on the night before going to Slabside and reveals she knows he is The Hood. Waller offers to drop the charges against Oliver and to secure his identity if he finds out who Red Claw is, something Oliver reluctantly agrees to. # "The Slabside Redemption"- 'In the transport van on route to Slabside Maximum Security Prison, Lucas Jr. pays off the officer guarding him to help him escape. Arriving at Slabside, the officer escorts Lucas Jr. out of the van, where two guards mock him by asking if he knew Oliver was getting out. Lucas Jr. remains calm and reveals the officer escorting him was paid off. The officer the killed the two guards and his transport partner while Lucas Jr. remains where he was. Lucas Jr. then orders the officer to bring him a change of clothes and to get rid of the bodies. Oliver visits Turner while he is in solitary confinement promising to get him out of prison by speaking to Amanda Waller in order to make amends for unjustly framing him when it was actually Stanley Dover who started the prison attack. In his change of clothes, Lucas Jr. pays Oliver a visit. When the inmate arrived at visitation, he is horrified to see Lucas Jr. on the other side of the glass. Lucas Jr. tells Oliver that he found out he was The Arrow and knows this due to not being "cluttered with emotional trash", allowing him to notice the obvious. Lucas Jr. tells Oliver that he made his purpose in life to be his worthy opponent. Oliver tries to threaten Lucas Jr. only for him to remind Oliver that there are innocent people that he could kill if he tries anything. Oliver tells Lucas Jr. that he is going to die instead of getting locked up, however, Lucas Jr. tries to push Oliver to the brink by telling him after he's done with him, he will get Eddie and Mia. As Lucas Jr. wanted, Oliver starts freaking out and trying to convince the guards that Lucas Jr. is here but to no avail. Lucas Jr. leaves the visitation and heads to a restricted area of Slabside. He is halted by a Slabside SWAT officer, who he swiftly kills for his uniform. Oliver escapes from his cell to find Lucas Jr. Dover wants to go with him, but Oliver refuses for his own protection. Lucas Jr. goes to Slabside's outdoor gym, where he begins comparing himself to the inmates. When a guard tells him to be quiet, Lucas Jr. slits his throat and kills the other guards present. He orders the inmates, including Steven Mandragora and Adam Bomb to stand up. Lucas Jr. inspires the inmates to start a riot by talking about how the government treated them like animals and needed to be taught a lesson. Oliver is ambushed by Mandragora and Bomb only to be saved by Turner, who agrees to Oliver's offer to work for Amanda Waller in order to shave some time off his sentence. Lucas Jr. takes a guard hostage in the control room and scrambles the signal from the outside. Upon seeing Oliver and Turner make it to the locker room. Lucas Jr. contacts Oliver through the walky talkies and mocks his predictability. He reveals the captive guard. When Oliver demands Lucas Jr. let the guard go and that his father would be ashamed of him, Lucas Jr. slits the guard's throat when the guard tells Oliver to not give Lucas Jr. anything. Lucas Jr. then proceeds to release the remaining inmates and goads Oliver to come and face him. Oliver, Dover, and Turner work together to save the guards when the inmates are torturing them in the mess hall. Lucas Jr. plants an explosive in the control room. Oliver arrives ordering Lucas Jr. to release the guards. Lucas Jr. refuses and sucker punches Oliver. Oliver recovers and tells Lucas Jr. he's going to be spending the rest of his life here. Lucas Jr. refuses; promising himself he is never going to die in prison. Turner then arrives and throws Oliver a pillow case with cans of soda in it as a weapon. Lucas Jr. stands back as Oliver, Dover, and Turner battle the inmates. When Oliver gets to the control room, Lucas Jr. sets off the explosives, causing Slabside to be set on fire and lets some of the defeated inmates die. Turner confronts Bomb in a one-on-one battle, managing to throw him from high ground, leading to Bomb catching on fire, killing him. Knowing Oliver would follow him, at the inmate's cells. When Oliver arrives, Lucas Jr. shows up out of nowhere and attacks Oliver with a knife. Oliver is outmatched by Lucas Jr.'s enhanced strength. As Lucas Jr. is telling Oliver of how he will kill Eddie, Tommy, Dinah, Steele,and Mia after this, Oliver uses the knife that Dover gives him to stab Lucas Jr. in the foot. Oliver then headbutts Lucas Jr. until he knocks him out. Oliver then walks out of the cell and closes it behind him, leaving Lucas Jr. to pass out. Turner is later returned to his cell after the prison takeover, finding "''The Count of Monte Cristo" book left for him by Oliver to read as he did, and acquire hope. He is also approached by a prison guard whom he saved from certain death before, and a guard named Melton thanks him for saving everyone's lives, leading Turner to contemplate his redemption. Oliver leaves the cell and meets Director Waller. Waller tells Oliver that their business is concluded and that Oliver has the choice of either joining her at CADMUS or continuing to moonlight as a vigilante. Oliver tells Waller he is not sure and wants time to think about it. Oliver then starts to tell her about Dover and Turner. Meanwhile, Mandragora attempts to escape from Slabside through the Morgue only for Stanley Dover to kill Mandragora for being so mean to him. Afterwards, Mandragora escapes through the morgue. # "Exposed"- In the evening, Roy stalks drug dealer Tyler Hacker, who abused a young girl, and had charges against him dropped by the Starling Police Department due to a technicality. Hacker meets with a dealer to give him some drugs, hidden inside a stuffed bear. The Arrow intervenes and violently defeats all of them, except for Hacker. The Arrow subdues Hacker when he tries to escape and brutally stomps on his face. Hacker promises to no longer abuse his daughter and the Arrow leaves not before saying that Oliver should fuck himself. Oliver, now that he is out of prison, tries to readjust to outside life. When a murder occurs at a party Slade Wilson is hosting to honor Oliver, the new Arrow is suspected and Oliver, Steele, Eddie, and Diggle set out to prove the vigilante's innocence. Meanwhile, Oliver and Mia struggle to adjust to the changes Oliver's incarceration inflicted upon their lives and relationship. After Diggle helps Oliver to arrest Max Fuller for orchestrating Frank Assad's murders of Sam Hutchinson and Clayton Ford, Diggle authorizes Oliver to work with the SCPD as a special deputy since Oliver feels like he now wants to do things by the book. This annoys the city council since they believe Oliver helped Malcolm destroy the Glades. The new Arrow is revealed to be Roy. In flashbacks, Hypnotist Jervis Tetch hires Hilton to find his sister Alice, an Indian Hill escapee whose blood contains a virus. After Alice tells Hilton she wants nothing to do with Jervis, Hilton questions him, who hypnotizes him into nearly committing suicide. Alice saves Hilton, who brings her into SCPD. # "Animal Act"- During a politician's campaign party at his mansion, the politician is attacked at his mansion by a group of thugs dressed as carnival performers and Diggle calls Oliver for help when the police are unable to deal with them. Roy arrives and is shocked to identity one of thugs as a gorilla named Peaches, who is from the circus that Roy grew up in. Mia becomes smitten with Roy upon Roy saving her from one of the villainous carnival performers. The next morning, Oliver and Roy go to the circus where Roy grew up and check up on Peaches. Unlike the night before, Peaches is quite docile and friendly. The gorilla's trainer Miranda arrives and talks with Roy. Roy realizes that things have changed since he left the circus but learns nothing about the robbery. That night, Roy looks through a photo album and reminisces about his past days. Oliver arrives and explains that wherever the Hal Circus has been, there have been a series of inexplicable robberies. As Miranda had the most training and experience with the animals, she may be a suspect. Roy insists that Miranda had nothing to do with it, but Oliver is unconvinced, as it's been a long time since Roy had known her. Roy and Oliver get a call from Steele and head out to stop another attack where the bears from Hal's Circus kill councilman Randall Hobbs, who is also running against Wilson for mayor. The police return the bears, Polly and Dolly, to the circus. Like Peaches, they are now docile and obey Miranda without any trouble. Miranda insists that she knows nothing about how the bears managed to get out and what they were doing but Diggle doesn't believe her. He sets out to leave but runs into a clown that's resting on his car. The clown hassles him a bit and runs off. Miranda heads back to her trailer and discovers Roy has gotten in. He reveals to her that the door was not locked. She insists that while she isn't very careful about her own door, she knows that the animal cages were locked. She believes that someone is messing with her animals and she intends to find out who. Roy returns to his apartment and finds that Oliver and Diggle are there waiting for him. They show Roy a security tape of the bears actually knowing the access code to enter Hobb's mansion. This reveals that the bears are too smart to have simply been trained. Back at the circus, the clown that hassled Diggle approaches the bear cage and the bears walk up to the side of it. The clown reaches in and removes the control chips he implanted on the bears. Miranda arrives and confronts him and recognizes him as The Mad Hatter. Miranda prepares to attack but a boa constrictor wraps around her and traps her. Oliver and Roy arrive at the circus and find Miranda trapped in the lion cage. They manage to save Miranda and she directs them to the big top. The Mad Hatter confronts Oliver and Roy explaining that he learned how to control animals from a great distance but with humans he still needs proximity. At this point, Miranda turns on Roy and attacks him with her whip while the circus strong man grabs The Arrow. The rest of the circus performers arrive and start attacking them. Fortunately, when the Fire Breather attacks The Arrow, he sets the Mad Hatter's hat on fire getting him to remove it and setting the circus performers free. The Mad Hatter tries to escape and opens Peaches' cage in hopes of controlling her and having her help him to escape. However, Oliver and Roy catch up to him and destroy his hat. Peaches then pins him to the ground and starts jumping on him. Later, the circus is peaceful again. Roy explains to Oliver that Diggle wanted to experience circus life so he arranged for him to live with Miranda for the rest of the week. Diggle is greatly disappointed as his job is to clean up the cages. Roy, however, claims that he misses the life of show business. Wilson is later revealed to have made the Mad Hatter cause all of this. Since the Mad Hatter is locked away in Arkham Asylum, Wilson kidnaps Zytle's foster son Martin, a boy who is deaf, and blackmails Zytle into murdering all of the candidates so that Slade can run for office unchallenged. In flashbacks, Tetch hypnotizes the wrestling Tweedle Brothers to help him break into SCPD and kidnap Alice, but Hilton and Pike track them down. Hilton finds himself still under the suicidal influence of Tetch's hypnosis; realizing his suicidal urges are connected to his issues with Felicity, Hilton overcomes them and breaks the hypnosis. Alice falls and is impaled on a pipe, leaving a grief-stricken Tetch to escape. While investigating the crime scene, Nudocerdo becomes infected by Alice's dripping blood. # "Call Of The Zytle"- The new police chief, Clancy O'Hara, arrives to clean up department and end corruption. With Oliver, Roy, and Diggle's assistance, they recruit several aspiring police trainees from the Police Academy in order to form an elite team to accomplish that goal. Wilson kidnaps Zytle's mother and blackmails Zytle into murdering all of the other candidates so that Wilson can run for mayor unopposed. Shortly afterwards, Oliver meets with Wilson to thank him for saving Mia's life during the charity event and meets Isabel. After Zytle kills Janice Coalfield, Randall Hobbs escapes death at the hands of the hit man with the help of the SCPD strike force. Diggle attempts to confront Zytle about the killings but Zytle drives him away by threatening those closest to him. Steele, who is now running Queen Enterprises, tells Oliver that the company won a bid to build the FBI's computer criminal database, to which Oliver would have access to. Oliver then decides to quit the SCPD telling Diggle that he "can't work within the system". As Zytle begins to have his associate Butch Gillian(Drew Powell) quietly search for his mother, Chief O'Hara directs the strike force to target Zytle. In flashbacks, Jervis Tetch mourns Alice's death and plots revenge against Hilton, killing a girl resembling her. # "Laceration"- Zytle and Butch bring a chest to Wilson in his penthouse, revealing a kidnapped Queen Enterprises executive, where Isabel removes one of his eyes. Meanwhile, the SCPD Strike Force, led by Chief O'Hara and Diggle busts one of Zytle's money laundering house, where they're nearly killed by a man with a rocket-propelled grenade. Wilson arrives at the SCPD, where he offers help in cleaning the SCPD's corruption in exchange for support in his candidacy. Diggle gently refuses, claiming the police and politics don't match. Isabel visits Zytle to discuss their next move, which requires hiring arsonists. Roy and Diggle ambush Bridget on a would-be robbery, where their brothers abandon her. While she tries to back off, officer Luke Garrett (Lenny Platt) tries to restrain her, but she accidentally burns him down. She escapes with Shado Hawke but Officer Garrett later dies from the fire. Wilson again visits the SCPD, where Diggle decides to support on his candidacy. In his penthouse, Wilson is visited by Brother Blood (Ron Rifkin), who hands him the knife, claiming his warriors are on the way, and Oliver Queen will die. In flashbacks, the four wealthy families who ruled Starling where the Queens, Crowns, the Dumas, and the Merlyn's. During an Easter party at Queen Manor, Caleb along with Celeste Queen went missing, and were later found in an illicit embrace by Queen men. Though Caleb insisted to everyone that they were in love, Celeste denied it, swearing on her mother's grave that Caleb had forced himself on her. A large part of his arm was soon after cut off by Jonathan Queen as punishment. Caleb later went into exile over seas, to a religious sect founded by his family's patron saint. The Dumas family would later change their name to Wilson and vow revenge on the Queens. # "By Fire"- After moving away from the Pike brothers and in with Shado, Bridget Pike is abducted and further abused by the Pike Brothers after attempting to leave Starling City. Bridget snaps and murders the other Pike Brothers, beginning a crime spree. After a visit to Shado's apartment, Oliver and Diggle arrive at the Pike Brothers apartment where they find them dead. Butch discovers the location of Zytle's foster son and Zytle begins to rally a rescue party. Bridget Pike is incapacitated in a struggle with the SCPD strike force, publicly announced to be dead much to the dismay of Shado. In flashbacks, Tetch begins a killing spree, hypnotizing several civilians into life-threatening situations and forcing Hilton to choose whom to save, leading to the other persons' deaths. Eventually, Tetch demands Hilton to kill one of the hostages himself. Hilton refuses; and Tetch kills both. He later kidnaps Oliver and Moira, demanding Hilton to go to Robert alone. Hilton enlists Robert's' help without involving the SCPD. While Mario recovers his gun from the basement, Hilton joins Tetch's "tea party", which Robert interrupts in order to rescue his family. However, Tetch is revealed to have unloaded the gun, having Robert locked. He then forces Hilton to choose the victim. He picks Oliver, resulting in Tetch shooting Moira instead. She is rushed to the hospital. # "Mommy's Little Monster"- Butch leads Zytle to the location of Martin, where Slade Wilson and Isabel Rochev are waiting. Now cured of his programming, Butch betrays Zytle and Slade Wilson murders his foster son which shocks Isabel since that was not part of the plan. Slade orders Isabel to kill Zytle, however, Isabel is hesitant long enough for Zytle to escape, vowing to kill Slade in revenge. Wilson, now elected mayor, convinces the SCPD and the public that Zytle assaulted Isabel and Wilson has Dinah Lance obtain a warrant for Zytle's arrest. Oliver and Diggle begin to suspect that Wilson is framing Zytle and track down Butch. In an interrogation with The Arrow, Butch reveals that Slade has been blackmailing Zytle and that he murdered Zytle's foster son. Later that night, Slade attends his victory celebration at which the SCPD are secretly stationed, ready to capture Zytle if he arrives. Zytle and his henchmen show up, but Zytle is quickly ambushed by Diggle. Slade attempts to convince Diggle to shoot Zytle, but Zytle narrowly escapes. Diggle informs that he is determined to expose his corruption and Oliver still decides to still be friends with Wilson in order to keep his friends close, but enemies closer. In flashbacks, Moira recovers. Robert and Moira are both aware that Hilton tricked Tetch into shooting her instead of Oliver which is why they are thankful for it. However, Oliver is angry at Hilton and wishes to never see him again. # "Tonight's The Night"-Slade Wilson gives Cupid permission to kill Diggle .Oliver gets contacted by Stanley Dover, who requests that he meets him at a theme park. Oliver finds him surrounded by agents' bodies. Claiming it to be self defense, Stanley realizes the truth about their "friendship" and reveals his knowledge of Oliver's activities as The Arrow. Oliver chooses to believe Stanley. Carrie walks inside the SCPD and Diggle suggests he risk himself to find more information about Wilson. While en route to an unknown location on Carrie's instructions, the squad car is assaulted by Isabel and her crew. Diggle wakes up in Starling Cathedral. The Strike Force discovers Diggle's location, thanks to the help of Steele. While the Strike Force engages Isabel's crew, Diggle briefly fights Carrie, leading to Carrie hanging outside the church and falling, resulting in severe injuries. Following information obtained by Carrie, SCPD rescue Hamilton Hill from his abduction. Oliver chooses to believe Stanley, however, when Director Waller tries to arrest him, Dover starts to cause a lot of chaos and escapes. An exhausted and injured Vertigo comes to Queen Manor begging Mia for help. In flashbacks, After losing control and killing a criminal, Nudocerdo visits Steele demands to know if the virus can be cured only for Steele to tell Nudocerdo that it will take some time. Nudocerdo begins hearing "voices" that urge him to kill more criminals. He finds the mastermind, plastic surgeon Maxwell Simon, who removes his victims' faces to insert on customers who intend to change their faces. Nudocerdo arrests Simon after overcoming the voices. The Queens throw party, where Nudocerdo makes plans to turn himself in to police custody. However, his psychosis overpowers him when he learns Simon has been released due to his powerful connections. Oliver threatens Hilton to stay away from his parents. Losing faith in Starling's justice system, Nudocerdo throws Simon off a window and plans to murder criminals on a larger scale. Simon tells Hilton about Nudocerdo. # "Same Route"- Stanley Dover, now calling himself Constantine Drakkon, creates his own gadgets and weapons to help him and creates a new costume based around ninjas and happiness. Together, the group set up base in the disused Ace Chemical Processing Plant. After several weeks, Drakkon sends his followers to Clock King's old hideout to attract Director Waller's attention. When Oliver arrives on the scene, Constantine Drakkon attacks the agents as they subdue Oliver with their stun pistols. Working together, they defeat the group, despite being severely out numbered. As Drakkon introduces Oliver to his helpers, one of the agents calls C.A.D.M.U.S to send an asset in to capture them. As C.A.D.M.U.S drops of the package, revealed to be an enhanced Brick, Drakkon tells his followers to escape whilst he and The Arrow deal with the criminal. With Brick's mirakuru injections now lasting longer and using a tubing system as opposed to the injections, Drakkon and Oliver find it hard to defeat Brick. At Oliver's suggestion, Drakkon either rams Brick in his Drakkonmobile. Making their way to an alleyway, they are met by Diggle, who has come to help Oliver look after his injuries. Delighted to finally meet Oliver's teammate in person, Stanley offers to help Oliver look after his injury, only to be declined. Whilst Oliver takes care of his injury using a medical kit, Stanley converses with Diggle. After Oliver finishes, he listens to Director Waller's demands for both of them since he escaped from Slabside. Though he contemplates killing her with the virus, Drakkon ultimately is convinced to hand it over to Oliver to destroy it. Afterwards, he accompanies Oliver as he meets up with Lyla Michaels to get blackmailed by Waller. Whilst The Arrow meets the agent, Drakkon is told to stay hidden whilst he meets with her. After watching Oliver negotiate with Waller for her to leave and possibly hand him over for an additional demand, Drakkon, furious at his actions, intervenes and makes his presence known. Believing that he isn't willing to do what is necessary to protect Starling, he attacks Waller and manages to kidnap her. Oliver then saves Waller and defeats Dover. Oliver tells Dover that he considered him to be a friend only for Dover to tell him that they are no longer friends since he disagrees with everything Oliver does, vowing to become his "enemy for life". Meanwhile, Mia meets Vertigo and begins to have a heart-to-heart with him as Eddie and her are taking care of the criminal. The two bond since they have lost both their parents. In flashbacks, Nudocerdo begins his killing spree. Knowing Hilton's awareness, Nudocerdo attempts to frame him for a murder, but is unable to convince the SCPD after Pike convinces Steele to confirm the accusation. Hilton overpowers Nudocerdo in a duel. The latter is arrested and incarcerated in Arkham. # "The Blue Boys"- Chief O'Hara allows a camera crew to follow himself and others associated to the SCPD around and film a documentary titled "The Blue Boys". A new vigilante, named Chimera by a police officer, begins attacking vigilantes, criminals, and law enforcement officials in Starling City. Oliver goes to meet with Isabel giving her an offer to provide an attorney for her cousin in exchange for the name of the person who killed his parents. However, Oliver is interrupted when Chimera attempts to kill Oliver. Oliver defeats Chimera and unmasks him to be Peter Yorkie. Yorkie wanted revenge on Oliver for getting him fired from the prison which is why he stole a Queen Tech exoskeleton. Oliver still refuses to make things right with Yorkie since Yorkie was getting on his nerves in prison. In flashbacks, after getting fired from Slabside, Yorkie has stumbled upon alcoholism in order to cope with setbacks that his life has which causes trouble with his family. This drinking was to the point that he couldn't hold a job or even socialize with people. He finally lost his nerve telling his wife Jenna that Oliver Queen made things worse. Yorkie then sees the news of Oliver's release from Slabside with Director Waller claiming that Oliver was actually working undercover for the FBI at Slabside and with investigating Malcolm Merlyn for planning to destroy the Glades. Yorkie begins to hope that he will get his job back, but the prison officials still refuse believing he tried to kill Oliver. Becoming enraged, Yorkie begins to terrify his son Noah by hurting his wife, before pulling back ashamed. His actions destroyed the last bit of trust his family had. This led to Jenna having him arrested and a restraining order put in place. # '''"A Better Pill To Swallow"- Isabel goes to an underground killer agency and pays to have John Diggle assassinated. Oliver tries to get information about his parents' killer from Isabel, but is stopped by Eddie, who orders Isabel to stay away from Oliver. When Oliver tries to sneak out, he is stopped by Selina, who claims she has evidence that Isabel is not who she claims to be. Sergeant Diggle and Chief O'Hara investigate Slade's condo for evidence. The killers arrive; Diggle and O'Hara manage to fend them off, but O'Hara is severely injured. O'Hara and Diggle have a heart-to-heart conversation where they talk about their past experiences in the military. During a mission in the desert in the British Armed Forces, O'Hara and his colleagues captured three insurgents in the middle of a sandstorm. They were involved in a shootout, whilst almost completely blinded by the dust. At the same time, a child soldier they had taken as a prisoner of war tried to escape. Nudocerdo immediately went after him, and ended up putting his gun in the kids mouth, before he pulled the trigger in a mental breakdown. He was tormented by the memory for years, until he made peace with it, and came to accept that he was just a man who acted unpredictably in such a stressful situation which made him want to do things strictly by the book. Diggle tells O'Hara that prior to becoming a police officer, he was employed as an Operative in the United States Army Rangers. The Rangers are a Special Operations unit in the Army that handles sensitive assignments. Diggle was part of a Regimental Reconnaissance Detachment that conducted deep recon missions. Diggle was then married to Michaels and later divorced her. Diggle confesses to his boss that if he didn't leave her, he might have ended up killing her. Police reinforcements arrive, but are eliminated by another hired killer named Eduardo Flamingo (Raúl Castillo). After coming close to killing him, Diggle arrests Flamingo, but, before being placed in his cell, Flamingo bites Officer Parks' neck and she later dies from blood loss. Isabel visits Wilson in jail, where Wilson expresses his anger for hiring hitmen, when he expressly told her to do nothing, and states that if she does it again, he'll kill her. In flashbacks, Ivy reveals herself to Robert and Shado. She is to revealed to be followed by crossbow-wielding mercenaries seeking to kill her for a necklace she stole. The trio escapes and later finds the necklace's original owner dead; the necklace is revealed to contain a key. # '''"Ukraine"- '''After Officer Parks' funeral, Diggle visits Wilson in Blackleg Penitentiary and says he will see him in court the next day. He later tells Oliver he worries Wilson will get off, and maybe he made a mistake not killing Eduardo Flamingo and avoiding Parks' death. Director Waller informs Oliver and Diggle that C.A.D.M.U.S agent Lyla Michaels is missing which prompts Oliver to charter a flight to Kiev, Ukraine, to help Diggle find her when they learn that she was following a lead on Floyd Lawton's whereabouts. Walter joins the flight, believing that he is trying to meet with the subdivision of the company behind his back. Once there, Oliver and Diggle learn that Michaels is being held in a gulag. They enlist the help of Anatoli Kynasev (Ray Stevenson), an old friend of Robert Queen. Based on Anatoli's plan, Diggle is arrested and sent to the gulag to rescue Michaels. Diggle finds Lawton among the inmates. The pair is forced to team up to save Michaels and escape. Afterward, Diggle lets Lawton go for helping him save Michaels; in return, Lawton reveals that he was contracted to kill Diggle's brother by a mysterious crime lord calling himself the Big Man. Diggle and Michaels get involved again. In flashbacks, Ivy manages to escape from Queen Manor by using her poison to temporarily control Eddie. Robert, Steele, and Shado discover that the key has the emblem of an arrow, meaning it belongs to the Circle. They also realize that Ivy is missing and then receive a call from Luka Volk (Costa Ronin), who they believe to be the Circle's enforcer. Volk demands the key in exchange for Ivy, whom his team has kidnapped. They meet with Volk and a young Anatoli in the sewers, where he explains that they don't work for the Ninth Circle, but are actually opposed to them. He and his group are members of the Bratva, a group of smugglers who were once partnered with the Circle. The Circle betrayed them, causing many of the gang's members to go back to Ukraine. The key opens a safe that has a device that could destroy them. Robert proposes that they join forces in order to beat the Circle, which Volk accepts. # "Broken Dolls"- Diggle discovers that the serial killer Anton Schott (Jeremy Jordan), whom he arrested years earlier, escaped from prison during the earthquake and is on the killing spree again. Believing the vigilante's claim to have changed, Diggle enlists his help when O'Hara forbids him from investigating the case due to this being personal for Diggle. Hacking into Anton's legal records, Oliver finds that Anton was driven by abandonment issues, making him kidnap other children and turn them into cybernetic doll-like slaves. Anton develops an obsession with Diggle's sister Jesse, whose fiance was killed by Toy-Man and wants to become her son even though they are the same age. Anton would send a doll to Jesse for every time a child was kidnapped by Dollmaker. Anton kidnaps Jesse and Diggle. Anton tells them of his origins and ask that Jesse be his new mother. Jesse rudely rejects him, infuriating Anton and causing him to decide on shutting down all his enslaved doll-children, which would kill them. However, Oliver as The Arrow arrives to disarm the dolls. Diggle personally knocks out Dollmaker and left him to be taken away by the authorities. In flashbacks, Hilton is reunited with his uncle Elijah, who is secretly a member of the Circle, which continues brainwashing Six. Using information provided by the Bratva, Robert's party uses the key to open the Circle's vault and steal its contents – a crystalline arrow statue – but are intercepted by Talon, the Circle's enforcer. However, Talon is killed by an unknown individual, who is later revealed to be Elijah himself. # "Roy's Retaliation"- Queen Enterprises helps Chief O'Hara and the police arrest Tony Stucco on charges of racketeering and tax evasion, but the police commissioner let him walk away relatively free despite O'Hara's protests, because he could help them arrest members of Mario Hunt's crime family. Detective Roy Harper is unhappy of this decision and decided to attack him as The Arrow. During the attack, Tony was killed by Mario's thugs for snitching. Oliver learns what has happened and believes that The Arrow impostor killed Stucco. Diggle suspects Roy to be the impostor by telling Oliver that Roy was born to John and Mary Harper; a pair of trapeze artists in Hal's Circus, known by their stage name The Flying Harpers. John and Mary fell to their deaths when Roy was eight, leaving him orphaned. He didn't know it at the time, but a criminal named Tony Stucco was responsible for their deaths. Roy, now an orphan, became a ward of the state. Oliver follows Roy and catches him dressing as the Arrow which is why he fights him. Roy and Oliver are fighting until Steele calls Oliver informing him that Roy didn't kill Stucco, the Hunts did. Roy and Oliver reluctantly join forces to go after Mario, who is out of prison. They manage to do so and force Mario to confess his crimes, leading to his arrest. Oliver offers Roy a position on his team, which Roy happily accepts, but Oliver tells Roy that he will need a new name. In flashbacks, Hilton reconnects with Elijah, who states that he and Peter, Hilton's father, were members of the Circle until they became disillusioned, leading to Peter's murder and making it look like an accident. Elijah asks Hilton to join the Circle and help him destroy it from the inside. # "The Son Of Starling"- Oliver and Isabel are kidnapped by Tom "The Knife" (Tommy Flanagan). He manipulates Isabel into seemingly revealing the name of Oliver's parents' killer after being paid by Oliver and Shado. She says that the killer's name is "M. Malone" but later claims that she lied. During the trial, Mayor Hill changes his testimony and says Wilson didn't kidnap him and instead frames Zytle (Robin Lord Taylor). Without the mayor's testimony and with no further proof, Wilson is released. When Wilson tries to look friendly to Diggle and the public, Diggle punches him and is escorted away by police. The policemen turn out to be Wilson's henchmen and they taser Diggle. Diggle wakes up at the docks where Wilson tells him his family's history and that their surname used to be Dumas. Diggle releases Hilton and fights with him, with Wilson gaining the upper hand. He then leaves and orders his men to kill Diggle, but Hilton is saved by Zytle. Eddie who didn't know about Oliver's plan, goes to the Wilson penthouse, looking for him. However, Eddie is attacked by Wilson's henchman. Eddie overpowers him and knocks him unconscious, but gets wounded in the process. As he is leaving the building, the henchman throws a knife in his back and he escapes in a dump-truck. Wilson breaks into Queen Manor and kidnaps Oliver by threatening Mia with a knife and reveals to Mia that Malcolm is her father, not Jacob. In flashbacks, Hilton investigates the Circle further and realizes his father's death was a hit organized by Elijah, who is later ordered to kill Hilton, but he instead commits suicide. On Elijah's final instructions, Hilton tells Maria that he killed Elijah and intends to join the Circle, welcomed by her. # "Worse Than A Crime"- Diggle wakes up in a house only to learn from Zytle that he is now a fugitive from the law for assaulting Slade Wilson. Diggle and Zytle begin making plans to break into Slade's residence and save Oliver. After finding Diggle, Roy, Eddie, Selina, and Zytle and his gang all arrive at Wilson's residence just as the Longbow Hunters are about to kill Oliver. During a clash between the Hunters and Zytle's gang in which the Hunters are defeated, Slade escapes but leaves Isabel behind to be arrested by Chief O'Hara by the police after Steele tells them where Diggle is. Mia struggles with the revelation of Malcolm being her father and not Jacob which is why she confides this to Tommy. In flashbacks, Oliver is summoned by Shado through a letter, but she denies sending the letter and demands him to stay away from her. Oliver later realizes the letter was sent by Six, who then drugs him and usurps his identity while the real Oliver is sent to a Circle dungeon. At the dungeon, a Shaman gives Oliver hallucinogens that cause him to relive the future events of his parents' murder, and soon after he begins his training so that he can protect Starling. # "Deathstroke"- Oliver and Roy go to speak with O'Hara about dropping the charges against Diggle. Oliver and O'Hara are attacked by Deathstroke, who is forced to flee when the police arrive. While walking through an alley, Deathstroke sees a poster of Wilson's campaign which causes some of his memories to return before shrugging it off. O'Hara puts Oliver in protective custody. Suddenly, the lights go off and Deathstroke shows up. He kills three officers and tries to kill Oliver. However, Oliver and O'Hara escape to the balcony where O'Hara fights with a pipe against Deathstroke and manages to break his sword and pull off his mask, realizing he is Slade Wilson. Deathstroke then stabs O'Hara when Oliver appears. Deathstroke tries to flee but Oliver shoots him multiple times until he falls off the building, landing on a TV van. The news broadcasts that Wilson is Deathstroke, which Zytle and Isabel witness much to their shock. O'Hara is transferred to the hospital and Diggle is set free by Dinah for helping save Oliver's life. Oliver leaves the SCPD while from a distance, Deathstroke stands atop a bridge watching him. Mia makes plans to leave Starling with Roy. In flashbacks, Six struggles to gain Robert, Moira, and Eddie's trust and later learns that he has a terminal illness. After failing to convince Shado to leave Starling due to the Circle's plans, she scolds him for his selfishness in comparison with Oliver's heroism. He pushes her out of a window. Her body is later surrounded by canaries, which revives her. # "Unbound"- Deathstroke arrives at a church and asks the priest for a new sword, but when the priest tells him he has none, Deathstroke kills him. With Chief O'Hara still in hospital, Diggle is running his precinct. Oliver and Eddie visit Isabel. Isabel states that the sword Deathstroke used was fake and so, he will get the real one. The real sword lies in her grandfather's tomb. They arrive at the Starling cemetery where they retrieve the sword. Deathstroke arrives and attacks them, locking the cemetery while Oliver is outside. Isabel tries to reason with Deathstroke but Deathstroke stabs her. Oliver is able to get a police car and warns Eddie (Jake Weber) about Wilson while Oliver returns to Queen Manor. Oliver arrives to Queen Manor, but Deathstroke is there first and attacks Eddie. Oliver manages to knock Deathstroke down with a car, but he gets back up and prepares to kill Oliver. Before he can, Diggle arrives and shoots Deathstroke many times to no avail. When Deathstroke is about to kill Oliver, Hilton, Eddie, and Zytle arrives with Butch, who uses an AT4 anti-tank rocket to kill Deathstroke. Mia meets up with Roy; but when she finds a bow and arrow, she loses trust in him and leaves Starling City with Merlyn. In flashbacks, Shado attacks Six and exposes his identity to Eddie and the Queen's, but he subdues them and escapes. At a hideout near Starling, the Shaman places Oliver under his control, telling him of his mission to destroy the Circle and save Starling for the Demon's Head. Category:The Emerald Archer Category:CBS Category:2011-2012 Category:Green Arrow Category:Live-Action Category:Seasons Category:Season 2